The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori
by RandomlyBoredWolfy
Summary: Harsh. Cruel. Suicidal. This is what Hinamori Amu thought of the world until a savior came. Fair. Loving. Nostalgic. Maybe this is what she'll think after? But what if someone snatches those feelings back again? -Tadamuto.. will end Amuto.
1. Ch 1: It All Begins

**Wolfy: I **don't really know what I was doin' when I wrote this… I have a rep at school for havin' weirdo bets about tricking my class to think I'm emo and gothic, so I guess the style grew on me.

I love the way they dress now, and my friends say they can't believe that I'm goth now, even though I'm a really talkative and bubbly person. I guess my school hasn't had major emos/goths until I came along, 'cuz my school only believes in the stereotype kinds, you know, they way only some are: Always mad, quiet, violent tendencies.

Anyway, I got bored and wondered randomly about this story idea at 1 AM, so here I am! I have till 2 and my computer goes off, then I'll wake up in the morning, re-read this crap, and see how much I hate myself that I posted it! Enjoy the story; I made it up as I went along, so I have no idea what-so-ever on what I'm doing! It may be one-shot, it may not be, and I'll tell you when I finish writing this weird crap! x3 *giggles like an idiot who's sugar high* Let the Amuto begin!

**********************************************************************

**.: Chapter 1 :. **

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP~!!!!**

A loud, annoying ringing sound woke a cranky pink haired girl, who smashed her fist into the alarm clock, instantly breaking it. She threw it out the window and let out a sound that sounded similar to a cat growling. The sixteen year old walked to the shower and hopped in, taking a very quick and cold shower to wake her up.

Amu Hinamori, the pink-headed girl whose hair reached almost to her knees, stretched both arms above her head as she walked into her walk-in closet, looking around. Almost everything had black on it, no matter what it was. She threw on a tight hot-pink long-sleeved shirt with an equally tight black tee shirt over that, along with a pair of black skinny jeans, black skater shoes with hot-pink laces, and an armband that had a skull on it.

Amu walked back in the bathroom and brushed out her long hair before parting it so her hair covers her right eye, and carefully placed a black headband on, making sure doesn't actually make it pull her hair back. Amu expertly put on eyeliner, mascara, and black eye shadow. She took one more glance in the mirror before she was off; skateboard in hand and her black backpack slung over one shoulder. She grabbed a granola bar and ran out of the house, avoiding her parents at all costs. If they found out she was dressed like this, she was in for some deep shit.

She plopped her black skateboard with a red skull on the bottom on the ground and jumped on it, skating away from her house and toward Seiyo High, known to her as Hell High. Amu skated along the sidewalk, glaring at people who even took once glance at her. That didn't stop most boys from wolf whistling and girls from glaring enviously though. Amu muttered curses under her breathe, saying things like, "Damn them bitches and bastards…"

As she kicked her skateboard up into her hand and walked the stairs of Seiyo High, she could feel their stares boring into her back.. Amu simply pushed the heavy twin doors open and calmly walked to her locker, a dangerous aura surrounding her. It was her first day, and for some people who bothered her, their last. Teachers stiffened as she passed, sensing they had a rebel in store for them. She twisted her locker open; throwing her skateboard in and only bothering it take out her white skull notebook, which said "Sketchbook" in bold but neat handwriting.

Amu walked to her classroom where an old, strict looking woman with glasses on the bridge of her nose stood. The woman mentally sighed, realizing she had**another **rebellious student.

"Please come in when I call you, Miss. Hinamori. I am Miss. Sanjou, your homeroom teacher," the woman explained in a monotone voice.

"Whatever," was all the pinkette said as she rolled her eyes.

Miss. Sanjou walked into her hellish class and shouted to make the brats stop talking. "We'll be having a new student. Please… welcome _her,_" at that, the door slammed open, which made the class jolt up. In walked the pink haired goddess, making the boys wolf whistle and girls glare daggers at her, which to Amu, seemed like the umpteenth time today.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, you piss me off, you die," she stated in a bored voice. The class up roared in whispering, saying 'Cool and spicy!' or 'Man, she's badass…' Amu simply ignored it all and turned to look at the teacher with dangerous, honey colored eyes. "Where do I sit, hag?" the class burst out laughing at this, and Miss. Sanjou's face turned red from anger.

"MISS HINAMORI! DETENTION!" The redheaded woman screamed at the pinkette, who merely shrugged and looked around the class for an empty seat. She spotted one next to a blue-haired boy, who seemed to be sleeping with his head back. Amu smirked and hopped on the first desk in the row, swiftly jumping from desk to desk, still clutching her pencil and notebook, getting closer and closer to the boy.

Amu jumped off the last desk to his, and right onto his head. She gracefully jumped to the side, where her desk was, and yelled, "Wake up sleepy ass!!!" the whole class gasped as the boy's eyes opened and sent a murdering glare to the girl next to him. If they hadn't met like this, the school-known playboy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, would have been hitting on her already.

"Miss Hinamori…." Miss. Sanjou started while putted her fingers on her foreheads and sighing out of exhaustion, "Two weeks detention. Go. NOW!" Amu smirked and jumped onto the desks again, to the teacher's dismay, and hoped to the front. She turned to the class and bowed, smirking, "It has been a _pleasure_ meeting all you," before she walked away and turned her head back to Ikuto and narrowed her eyes, "'Cept you," the whole class went in an uproar once again as Amu walked out.

**********************************************************************

Lunch Time

Amu sat underneath a Sakura tree, her knees rested under her chin and her arms holding her knees tight as she stared at her latest piece of artwork in her sketchbook. Her sketchbook was placed about a foot away from her as she continued to examine it to see if it's worthy enough to keep. Suddenly, a shadow cast over Amu, and there stood Ikuto, looking boredly at her. She just ignored him and continued to stare, but when he grabbed her sketchbook to see what it was, she gave a cattish growl.

"GIVE ME IT BACK YOU FREAK!!!!!" She literally screamed as she chased Ikuto around. Abruptly, Amu was jerked away from him when someone grabbed her long hair and pulled her back. She clutched her head because of the headache and looked up at the soon-to-be-dead girl who was smirking at her.

"I am Ikuto's fanclub leader, Azumai. You better stay away, FR- WHAT THE HELL," Amu had grabbed a hold of the annoying girl's hair and was dragging her to a tree. Soon, she dropped her, but swiftly slapped her across the face while growling,

"I don't like him, no way in hell, I JUST WANT MY SKETCHBOOK BACK!!!!" She turned and looked around for Ikuto who was standing with a very shocked look on his face as he stared at the book, turning the pages every so often.

Amu came up and tried to snatch it away, but Ikuto held it high above her head. She tried to jump and swipe her head for it, but Ikuto kept moving it away while having a smug look on his face, "Say please." He simply stated while a crowd gathered.

"I have different plans," a loud smash echoed through the clearing as Amu kicked him in the stomach, so he landed hard into the tree behind him. She smirked and caught her sketchbook in one hand, the other hand on her hip. "You should have given it to me in the first place, _Tsukiyomi_," at that, Amu walked away while flipping through her book.

**********************************************************************

Last Period

Amu got up and went to the locker rooms for her last period class, P.E. She changed into her uniform, black shorts with a white T-shirt that said 'Seiyo High' in bold black letters. As she finished, she lazily pulled out her headband and threw it in her gym locker, before taking out a thick black hair tie. She walked out to the field that was encircled by the red track, while Amu pulled her hair up to a half ponytail, but kept her long bangs framing her face and hanging over her eye.

The coach was continually barking at them, and when he saw Amu coming almost ten minutes late, he blew out curses. Amu stood there, unfazed with a bored yet stoic face as she narrowed her eyes at the coach "Ten laps around the track Miss. Hinamori!!!" he finally barked out. The class gasped, making a student run 2 miles for being late?! Amu simply sighed and started to jog around the track lazily. Soon, Ikuto came out and only had to run 5 laps, which was a mile on their track. Amu was on her last mile when Ikuto caught up, and smirked.

The students watched as Amu picked up the pace, sprinting in front of the blue-haired boy. She easily outran him by a lap and the students, along with Ikuto and the coach, who was also the Track & Field coach, stared at her. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! "Hinamori, your on the Track team. Come after school here for practice," he said without even asking. Amu growled angrily and walked out of class, obviously not wanting to join any after school sports.

**********************************************************************

The Next Day

Amu ended up ditching track practice, which shocked the students. She was probably the best runner in the state, yet she wasn't doing it?! What shocked them most was when she walked in school with a long, red cut along her cheekbone, her upper arms, and stab marks in various places. She silently walked to class, her aura now wasn't dangerous, it almost looked hurt. Amu walked to her seat while everyone stared and started to whisper various things.

Her eyeliner had dried in streak marks along her face, and she looked like she was a depressed mess. Ikuto opened his eyes from his sleep to see what everyone was talking about, almost to fall off his chair to see Amu's hand clamped to her arm and her face twisted in pain as blood dripped down. It seemed she was moving to much, and the wound had reopened.

**A loud thud echoed through the room as Amu fainted and fell out of her chair, bleeding profusely. **

**To be continued….**

**********************************************************************

**Wolfy: I don't know if I should continue after the next chapter. Review your thoughts if I should continue or not.**


	2. Ch 1: Part 2 The Truth

**Wolfy: This **may be the last part of my story, and I may continue with The Life of the Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori if I get more than 5 posts on this chapter telling me to continue by this Saturday, June 20th. Enjoy the possible end to the tragic story of Amu's life.

************************************************************

**Recap**

A loud thud echoed through the room as Amu fainted and fell out of her chair, bleeding profusely.

End of Recap

**.: Chapter 1 .:. Part 2 :.**

Three Hours Later, Dismissal (3:00)

The news of Amu's condition spread through the school like wild fire. Ikuto had grabbed her and carried the bleeding girl to the nurse while everyone just stared at the blood and the cuts.

It seemed the 'hadn't noticed before it happened', but they knew themselves, and found guilt also, that they hadn't asked where she got the scars. Ikuto had left after an hour of her being bandaged and knocked out. Most of her wounds reopened when Ikuto was carrying her.

It seemed he was either the only one who cared, or the only one who wasn't in enough shock to help the strong Hinamori. News had also spread quickly about Amu's rebellious and gothic nature.

**In the Nurses' Office, 1 hour before Dismissal (2:00)**

A certain pink-haired girl suddenly jolted up and practically screamed in pain at the open scars. The nurse ran in and smiled kindly at Amu, who looked like a mummy. The nurse was no doubt wondrous on what happened to the teen.

"Sweetie, what happened? You have serious scars and cuts; will never go away. I take it you didn't do this to yourself?" The nurse leaned down and smiled while patting Amu's back as the pinkette's makeup smeared even more as silent streams of tears dripped down her porcelain face.

"Can you not tell anyone," The nurse smiled and nodded as more tears came and Amu started to sob, "M-my parents… They do this to me e-ever since t-t-they blamed me f-for m-my sister g-getting in an… a-a-A-CCIENT!!!" She screamed the last word and sobbed in her hands, not at all looking like the tough Hinamori she usually was.

Little did she know a tall, blue-haired boy was watching her with widened eyes.

The nurse hugged Amu as she sat there, now calmed down but the tears didn't stop. "You may go in an hour Miss. Hinamori. Please feel free to stay here. A boy dropped you off here and your notebook though," the nurse explained while smiling.

Amu's head shot up and the tears stopped, "My sketchbook is here?! Can I have it and a pencil?" the nurse merely nodded and handed her the black sketchbook and a sharpened pencil.

Amu set to work on sketching and five minutes later, she smiled for the first time at Seiyo High and showed the nurse her sketch. It was a portrait of the nurse, and to say it was beautiful was an understatement.

Once again, the blue-haired boy was bewildered by the pinkette, or mostly, her smile.

"I better go, I have to go see something," with that, Amu carefully slipped out of the bed and put the pencil and sketchbook in her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and smiled one last time at the nurse, "Thank you. I appreciated you doing all this."

Ikuto had gone when she was saying goodbye, and was now walking through the hall, his hands shoved in his pockets, and thinking about our favorite girl.

Amu walked to her locker as people gasped at her condition. She had worn a Tee shirt today, so you could see the wraps of bandages covered her whole arm down to her wrists. Tiny blotches of red could be seen through the pure whiteness of the bandage too.

She walked, unfazed and stoic, to her locker. She twisted the combo and opened her locker easily, grabbing her skateboard and closing it right after. Amu walked down the steps and out of the schoolyard; little did she know that Ikuto was following her close behind.

A scream echoed through the night after a few minutes that Amu had entered the park. Blood splattered across the ground as the girl fell to her knees, and soon, face first on the ground. A man with brown hair, yet the same eyes as Amu sneered at her and held a blood-covered knife. A large gash was right below Amu's heart, close to killing her.

"Your lucky this time, Amu my dear," the man turned around the see a high-schooler who was a few inches taller, with blue hair and fury in his eyes. A quick punch to the face and the man fell on the ground, unconscious.

Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style and at seeing the new, fresh blood, he gasped. He stared at the poor girl laying in his arms, lightly breathing and battered, and soon leaned down to her face. He gave her a small, gentle kiss and at that moment, Amu regained consciousness. _"She shouldn't have to go through all this…"_ he thought while staring at the blood-covered angel.

Amu stared at Ikuto with huge eyes, her mouth a little open from shock. Ikuto let her down and she stared at her father, before grabbing her backpack and skateboard, but yet again falling on the concrete.

Blood flowed onto the sidewalk and Ikuto grabbed Amu before running to the hospital. He burst through the doors with Amu on his back, her legs loosely around his waist and her arms hanging down his shoulders. The secretary stared in shock the girl, "Miss Hinamori, again?! What has her father done?" Ikuto soon got angered and roared,

"This happened BEFORE? And that man's not in JAIL!?" The secretary meekly nodded in fear, "Just give her a room and check her before she DIES!" A nurse came walking in to see the commotion and stopped the stare at the girl. The nurse quickly ran to him and grabbed Amu, before calling a doctor. The four (Nurse, Doctor, Amu, and Ikuto) ran to a room.

Three Days Later

Amu slowly opened her eyes, opening to see a spot of blue from the corner of her eye. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream, along with a pair of fascinating blue eyes staring in front of hers. "Calm down, _Amu",_ Ikuto smirked as Amu just stared blankly.

Ikuto leaned down to kiss her again, and Amu just closed her eyes and kissed back. The nursed walked in, about to see if Amu was awake, but stopped when she saw the two teenagers kissing. She, being a young woman herself, just smiled and walked away, silently closing the door behind her.

************************************************************

**Wolfy:** **So** now it's up to you all to see if I continue. I may make it a few more chapters, if I get 5 reviews on this chapter saying I should.


	3. Ch 2: Back to the Gothic Life Again

**Wolfy: Eh, **I'm a smidiot. I didn't mean June 20th, I meant June 27th, which is tomorrow. (Or technically today, I'm working on this at 12:05AM cuz I love you all so much) xD Oki, I'm convinced you guys want me to continue now. Anyway, special thanks to the following who reviewed all chapters:

**Little Dreaming Child**

**Vanstefashke**

**Mysteriousblackcat**

And hugs to people who only reviewed once, I still appreciate it.

*********************************************

**The Next Day (At School)**

Amu walked in the next day, almost completely covered in bandages except for her head. She was wearing a T-shirt and skinny jeans, while looking like nothing in the world was wrong as she skateboarded through the halls, ignoring the complaints of the teachers and gasps of the students.

She hopped off her skateboard a few feet away from her locker and opened it casually. As she took out her sketching notebook, she saw a sticky note on it, with neat printed writing in blue ink saying,

_Meet me on the school rooftop,_

_You have explaining to do._

_-Ikuto_

She simply sighed and walked up to the school roof with her notebook and a pack of sketching pencils, knowing he would be there. Even if not, what's the harm in skipping classes to avoid questions, and just sleep?

As Amu went up the hidden staircase to the roof and opened the door, she found it empty. Sighing a little, she put her black spiral notebook in her backpack, along with the pencils, and lazily put her arms under her head.

She laid down on the rooftop, finding it comfortable enough, and soon fell asleep, little did she know, a certain perverted cat was watching…

*********************************************

**Wolfy: I **knows, it's short, but I was tired and I'll post the next chapter in like. 2 days. Again, I hate myself for the shortness, so I'll make it all up to you peoples in da next chapter.


	4. Ch 3: Stubborness Will Get Us Nowhere

**Wolfy: I'm** SOOO sorry for not updating!!! And yes, Eien, you were right. I kinda rushed Chapter 1 Part 2 where her dad abuses her. Sorry folks, I guess I got a little sloppy with the chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, and , you are very very very verily right, three authors notes is just plain silly… I'll delete the first two after I post this… xD I didn't intend to have so many author's notes….

Bleh, after I got to page 4 of this, I got writers block… that's why I'm taking forever on everything… The reason I have like, no new stories is because… well… I really want to finish this story first, maybe get bout 30 or so chapters, then start a few new stories I have ideas for. I might start a few new Amuto stories called…

**The Door to the Everlasting Eternia**

**A Week Well Spent?**

**The Tell Tale of Two Best Friends**

**Art is 'Easier Said Than Done'**

**More to Come SOON! **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

She laid down on the rooftop, finding it comfortable enough, and soon fell asleep, little did she know, a certain perverted cat was watching…

Chapter 3: Stubbornness Gets Us Nowhere!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Our favorite neko-mimi hentai cosplayer stalked quietly toward Amu, as quiet as a mouse. He blew into her ear and smirked widely as she sat up with a scream.

Her hair was sticking out in some places and he smirked even wider, if possible, when she slowly turned her head to look at him, the faintest tint of red on her cheeks.

"Ikuto…." She started off calmly, giving him a sweet and innocent air as she batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly to him, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!?"

She practically exploded like a ticking time bomb, leaving Ikuto to blink a few times, processing how in the world her auras changed in less than a mili-second.

Amu on the other hand, gave him no time as she jumped up and marched over, making the growling noise a feral cat would.

"Amu, _dear_," Said girl felt a shiver go down her spine when he said that… and not in good way, "_You're _the one who has explaining to do."

The pinkette growled a little and crossed her arms stubbornly before packing her stuff in her backpack and picking up her skateboard, still growling.

"No. I'll tell you when I want, so no. No, no no no." She pronounced each 'no' with a stomp of her foot, looking extremely childish.

Ikuto covered his mouth with his hand in attempt to stop from laughing, but that attempt failed when a chuckle got through his fingers to the ears of Amu, who by now practically had steam pouring out of her ears from anger.

"Goodbye Ikuto!" She said angrily as she called out "Ran!!" and a heart clip appeared in her hair. Said Chara appeared from her backpack, along with three others.

Amu hopped on her skateboard and jumped with it over the railing and flew down three stories, her feet still planted on the skateboard.

She landed perfectly and flawlessly, ignoring the people that were leaning out their classroom windows to stare at the girl who jumped down the roof, three stories, and didn't even get a scratch.

Sadly, she soon noticed Ikuto jumping from rooftop to rooftop of the building that scaled above from the sidewalk she rode along.

"If it's a race he wants, it's a race he gets…" she murmured as she sped up a considerable amount, leaving Ikuto behind.

He smirked to himself as he noticed her challenge and called out to his chara for a character change.

He soon had a pair of cat ears and a long tail, and was jumping faster and with more grace.

The race continued, Ikuto following Amu until she reached her house.

She stopped dead in her traps and undid the character change when she saw over three police cars and a big van that had a large, concrete empty space where the trunk was supposed to be.

Just as she was about to ask what was happening, her mouth fell open when she saw her father being dragged out by five policemen and thrown in the back of the van, before it being locked shut.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" asked a middle-aged cop that had an obviously fake moustache. Amu meekly nodded as she stared at the two windows in the back of the van that showed her father trying to beat down the doors.

"Well, your father, Kino Hinamori, has been arrested for repeated child abuse, and other laws he has broken for the past 20 years. We are wondering who let him off all those times, but that is beside the point.

"A close family friend, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, will now be living with you because you have no relatives alive and you are not of age to take full care of your sister Ami Hinamori for two more years. Any objections to that?"

Amu's face lit up with a bright smile when he said Nadeshiko would move in, the Fusjisaki's, especially Nadeshiko and her twin Nagihiko, always had played with her when she was younger and life was normal.

"None at all!! When will she move in?"

"Tomorrow night. She will be staying in the master, is that alright?" Amu nodded her head and smiled again, when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by a flash of brown and pink. The sixteen year old looked up to see her eight-year-old sister, Ami, clinging to her tightly.

"Onee-chan! Nadeshiko-nee-san is coming!! Isn't that great!"

Amu smiled softly and picked herself up, patting her sister's head. Amu gave her a questioning glance when her sister clung to her right leg and stared behind her back.

The pinkette looked behind her to see Ikuto leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, seemingly forgotten by the pinkette.

"Oi! Ikuto! Whatcha still doing here?" The boy lifted his head up to look at her and smirked, calmly walking over.

"Just watching a touchy and mushy reunion come together. I'm going now though, Ja ne." He turned and started to walk off, a cat chara floating behind him and talking enthusiastically about... fish?

Amu tilted her head and shrugged, "Whatever! See you at school Monday."

With that, Amu limped –Ami was still hugging her leg and was insisting she wasn't going to move- back to the house.

As she stepped in, she let out an excited shriek and practically tackled the girl who stood in the kitchen, smiling.

"Nadeshiko!! What are you doing here? I thought you were moving in tomorrow!" The violet haired girl smiled again and laughed,

"Why Amu-chan, I just couldn't wait to move in, so I forced Nagi to carry my bags."

"Nagi's here too?! Where is he!!!" Ami had long let go of Amu and had trudged upstairs, saying she was tired. As a certain violet haired twin came in, dragging two heavy bags,

Amu shrieked again and tackled him to the ground, hugging him to death, showing the side of herself she would never show at school.

"Amu- Cant. Breaathe!!!" Nagihiko coughed out as the pink-haired teenager smiled sheepishly and stood up, offering her hand to the poor 18 year old.

"Where have you BEEN the past eight years? I thought you guys moved to Tokyo!" She looked from Nadeshiko to Nagihiko and sighed.

"We did, but once we heard what your dad was doing to you, we couldn't take it and so we moved back. I'm staying here with you, and Nagi here has an apartment. He should visit every so often."

Nadeshiko explained as she picked up her bags and headed upstairs. After a few minutes, she came back down and Nagi checked his watch. He paled, "Oh shoot! I got to go, if I keep Rima waiting, she WILL flip out!"

"Rima…Who's Rima…?" Amu asked slowly as she gave Nagi a suspicious glance.

"My girlfriend." He answered bluntly and rushed out of the house. As he walked to his Mercedes Benz he heard a squeal loud enough for the neighborhood to hear. Chuckling a little, he smiled and thought_ "Same old, easily excited Amu…"_ With that the car drove out of sight.

Inside the Hinamori residence, Amu giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, thinking, _"Yeah, that's right Nagi, run away…"_ Sighing a little, she walked to the base of the steps and put her hands around her mouth….

"Ami!!! What do you want for dinner!" her voice rang through the house easily, making Amu frown at the seemingly emptiness of the house. _"I'll have to put music on soon…"_

"Let's have pizza nee-chan!" her little sister cried from the confines of her room.

Without another word Amu walked into the kitchen and put in a pizza while setting the timer on the oven to 20 minutes. After cleaning up the beer bottles that littered the floor from her father, she walked over to their stereo and put in a CD of mixed artists she had burned out iTunes. After a few seconds of fiddling with the machine, music started to play. 'Moan' by Cute is What We Aim For started to play and Amu let a small smile paint across her face. She idly walked over into the kitchen, humming along with the song.

_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch__  
__I am safe, quaint and eloquent__  
__But my bottom lip along with the top one too__  
__Is chapped and it's all thanks to you___

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss__  
__But it never came__  
__And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss__  
__It was but a game___

_You have a moan all of your own__  
__And I can feel it down to the bone__  
__You have a moan all of your own__  
__And I can feel it down to the bone__  
__(The bone, the bone)___

_You trained these lips when they were champs__  
__And now they're itchin' for a comeback__  
__So come back__  
__It's a shame that your claim to fame__  
__Hangs on someone else's name__  
__So come back__  
__Such a task and this is such a blast__  
__And such a task__  
__And such a task and this is such a blast__  
__And all that jazz___

_You have a moan all of your own__  
__And I can feel it down to the bone__  
__You have a moan all of your-_

Amu let out a loud scream as everything went out. The lights, the music, the sound of Ami's TV upstairs, everything. The only sounds were of the rain and wind against the house outside, along with her own rapid breathing. She quickly took out of her pocket her Samsung Intensity phone and used the backlight as a flashlight. She shined it around the room, she stopped at the window… she could have sworn she had seen beady eyes staring into hers, but she brushed the thought aside.

Ami ran downstairs, carrying the huge back-up flashlight she kept in her drawer and calling for Amu. Nadeshiko had left for the store a little while ago before the storm had hit, she was probably rushing to her car to head back now. Ami ran and clamped onto Amu's leg, trembling in fear. The sisters had always been afraid when the storm knocked out the lights. Usually their mother would comfort them, or Nade-chan would stroke their hair and whisper words of courage, but neither Nadeshiko nor her mother were here. Only the foreboding flash of lighting and clasp of thunder were in their senses.

The pinkette panicked inside, wondering fervently what to do. She then remembered what Ikuto had said before he had left.

_X..x.X._

Before Ikuto left, she got out a pen and tapped on his shoulder. He directed his eyes onto her, obviously tired. She grabbed his hand and started to scribble down numbers on his hand. She finished and smiled faintly, proud of her work. The blue-haired teen looked down at his hand questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

_ "Your phone number? Aren't you going a bit too fast for our relationship here, Amu?" He smirked and commented smugly, but inside he was practically jumping up and down that she finally had some trust in him._

_ "Shut up and give me yours," Amu snapped back, a light blush painting her cheeks. It took courage to do that, and all he did was tease her? _'What nerve'_ she thought angrily. She was about to turn away when Ikuto grabbed her hand and started to write his phone number, along with a note at the bottom. She looked and she was the one to raise her eyebrow this time._

_ "Your address too? Jeez, do you expect me to suddenly have a dying need for you, or some smutty shit like that?" She spoke out sarcastically but was not expecting him to smirk before swooping down and pecking her gently on her forehead. Her cheeks had a brilliant blush over them and her eyes slightly widened. Now, _that_ was unexpected._

_ "Well, I already have one for you, who knows?" he gave a small smile, a real smile. Amu blinked twice before her cheeks got aflame again. She stubbornly turned around and pouted, closing her eyes and pointing her nose in the air._

_ "Yeah, yeah, lover boy. C-calm the hell down with your love shit and get your ass out the door." She said shakily while quickly glancing at him from the side. _

_X. Flashback.x.X._

Amu shakily pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed and held down the 2 button, immediately going to speed dial. The dial tone met her for about 30 seconds before a voice picked up the phone and groggily answered.

"Who the hell is it and what the hell do you want? It's almost midnight, you know that right?!" Ikuto snapped, obviously pissed off from being woken up.

"I-ikuto… Can you come over here? Please? Don't ask why, and don't you dare tease me or something. Just get your fat ass over here, now!" She screamed, on the verge of tears. She pressed the end button and lowered her arm, a few tears now streaming down her cheeks.

**Oh, how she hated the rain and the dark combined.**

_**To be contined…**_

**Wolfy:** There's your cliffhanging chappie, now I want to do my math and get the hell to bed. Life is a bitch, you know that? Schools its sister, the kind of all bitches too. I just wanna sleep now.


End file.
